The Reason
by Hiyori Nishiyama
Summary: Colección de mini-drabbles independientes / #3 "Sólo segundos". Como la lluvia, como un rayo, desapareció tan de repente que no tuvo tiempo de pestañear.
1. Otoño olvidado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

><p>Drabble #1.<p>

**Otoño olvidado.**

_¿__Te aferrarías a un vagabundo como yo por un instante?_

* * *

><p>Llueve. La humedad huele a flores marchitas y se le está impregnando en el cabello. Las gotas caen con fuerza, pequeñas, casi cortantes. Se abrazan. El paraguas les da refugio pero aun así se sienten expuestos. Llueve a su alrededor y llueve en sus adentros.<p>

—Me gustaría que este día no acabe.

New York les sonríe con cinismo. El tiempo pasa rápido y Sasuke no responde.

—¿De verdad debes irte?

Guarda las manos en los bolsillos, Ino resplandece a pesar de que el día gris parezca opacar todo. Ella nunca deja de brillar. Sasuke la besa.

—Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y su figura desaparece dentro del tren.

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Canción: Queen of New York – SHINee.<strong>

**Y así comienzo esta nueva colección de mini-drabbles inspirados en mis canciones de kpop favoritas, son historias de lectura rápida, independientes una de otra. Es probable que vean muchos finales abiertos, no me culpen por eso, pls. Hablamos de menos de 300 palabras, generalmente, y ya tengo escritos casi 10, así que actualizaré de seguido. Por otra parte, veo que la zona de SxI poco a poco revive, ¡no dejemos que esta pareja tan hermosa muera!**

**¿Opiniones? Son bien recibidas~ Nos leemos el domingo.**

**Hiyori.**


	2. Flecha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

><p>Drabble #2.<p>

**Flecha.**

_Incluso si duele, __incluso si me hace llorar, te amo._

* * *

><p>Oscuridad. El cuarto está hundido en el silencio. Sus manos tiemblan, frías, sus dedos se resquebrajan. Ansioso, cuenta los segundos, falta poco. Ya está por llegar.<p>

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás despierto?

La luz se enciende de pronto y los ojos le incomodan, sin embargo se fuerza a abrirlos y mirarla. Aprovecha cada instante, examina cada gesto, cada movimiento. Los graba en su memoria.

—Te he traído la medicación.

Asiente sin decir nada, el cuerpo le pesa y las heridas en su interior duelen. Sin embargo, duele más cada vez que la ve acercarse.

No puede tocarla, jamás será suya.

Ino se marcha y Sasuke odia todo lo que existe dentro suyo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Canción: Quasimodo – SHINee.<span>**

**Angst porque esta canción es perfecta y el SasuIno también.**

**¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias? Son bien recibidas~**

**Hiyori les manda un beso. Nos leemos en unos días.**


	3. Sólo segundos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Cada canción pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro, prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

* * *

><p>Drabble #3.<p>

**Sólo segundos.**

_Dejaré que el eco del sonido te llame._

* * *

><p>—Qué noche tan ordinaria.<p>

En las ramas de un árbol, la aldea se ve en la lejanía y todo parece ajeno. Abstracto, nada importa realmente. ¿Por qué continúa esforzándose? El bosque, las estrellas, han perdido el color.

—¿Alguna vez fueron más que ilusiones?

Le había entregado el mundo, lo había cambiado a su gusto y luego-

—Sasuke, ¿con quién estás hablando? —uno de los ninjas que lo acompañan le pregunta desde el suelo; Sasuke apaga el cigarrillo y se recuesta contra el tronco.

—Con nadie.

Como la lluvia, como un rayo, desapareció tan de repente que no tuvo tiempo de pestañear.

En noches como aquellas, es cuando más la extraña.

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Canción: Thunder – EXO.<strong>

**Algún día me voy a cansar del angst. Hoy no. Mañana probablemente tampoco. Me olvidé de actualizar, lo lamento. No será una colección larga, de todas maneras. Espero que les haya gustado este mini drabble.**

**Sugerencias son bien recibidas. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hiyorin.**


End file.
